


Commencement

by Ulalume



Series: Shadow Seeker [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Kyr, M/M, Nikyri Tyen, Tyen'ikyr'iskatel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulalume/pseuds/Ulalume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Nikyri learns an important lesson about himself. This discovery starts him on a path that will take him far away from his family and from the Chiss Ascendancy, into a life of bounty hunting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commencement

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a series about my Chiss bounty hunter, Tyen'ikyr'iskatel, core name Nikyri. The events in this series will sometimes references SW:TOR events, but is largely independent of the game storylines.
> 
> M/M attraction.

It had started out as just a drink to celebrate the end of the summer engineering program. After this, they’d graduate and be ready to enter the workforce.

Kyr had been in an undefinable mood all day; something he couldn’t shake and didn’t want to examine too deeply. However, he’d agreed to accompany the other man to the academy cantina for one last night before they went their separate ways, so here he was. He tried to enjoy the conversation — it was always so easy to talk to Telsem — but underlying everything was a sense of restlessness and loss.

Kyr knew part of his mood was because he was going to miss his lab partner. They’d worked closely these past few months, and for someone used to keeping to himself, Kyr had found he really enjoyed having another to talk to, to discuss theories, or scientific discoveries, or the latest holovid. They had fallen into an easy partnership, bonded over a shared intellect.

Kyr sighed, looking at the light blue Chiss sitting across from him. The man met his gaze, a slight smile tugging at his lips. His black hair was impeccable, as always, and Kyr briefly envied him for his classic Chiss features.

“It has been an honor working with you, Telsem,” he smiled and tilted his head, regarding the other for a few seconds before raising his glass to toast, the formal dialect of Cheunh coloring his words. “I wish you well in future endeavors,” and before he realized it, he added, “and I’ll miss you.” He almost rushed to qualify the statement, but decided against it. It was the truth, and what did it matter now that the summer was over? Telsem would be returning to his planet, to an arranged marriage, and Kyr would take a position in the research division of a company owned by a distant family member. They would likely never see each other again.

He drank deeply then placed his empty glass onto the table and looked up at Telsem again. The Chiss watched him as he sipped from his own drink.

“I’ll miss you as well,” Telsem’s response was soft, almost regretful.

Kyr kept himself composed at the burst of feelings that accompanied the words. It was ridiculous to feel so attached to another man. He was just being sentimental, and even that was unacceptable. He shook his head slightly and reached over to pat Telsem’s leg in camaraderie.

He had only meant to touch him briefly. However, his hand lingered on Telsem’s thigh, one gentle squeeze, feeling the muscle tense, before he quickly removed his hand, the dark blue of his skin hiding the sudden heat that rushed to his face. He looked elsewhere, studying the stones in the wall, the slick bar top, the other students. Anywhere but at his friend.

“I’d better get going,” he stammered, hastily standing. “My family will be here early tomorrow.”

With one graceful movement, Telsem also stood, placing his drink down on the table.

“I’ll walk with you to the dormitories.” He smiled, motioning Kyr towards the door.

They walked in companionable silence across the night campus. Close, but not too close, weaving in and out of the pools of light shed by the lamps. The accidental brush of hands sent thrill and shame through Kyr, prolonging the torture of their imminent separation.

At last, they reached a fork in the path, and they halted to say their goodbyes. The closest lamps were a distance away, leaving them in peaceful darkness. With a heaviness he’d never felt before, Kyr turned towards his friend to bid him a final farewell. He opened his mouth, but the words never left his lips.

Telsem stepped close and tenderly caressed Kyr’s cheek before shifting his hand around to the back of his neck. Kyr’s skin burned as the blood rushed to his face. Telsem’s fingers sent shivers through him as they wound through his hair and gently tugged Kyr towards him. Surprised, he resisted, eyes wide open as he struggled to make sense of what was happening. He could feel Telsem’s breath against his lips, the heat of his body, see the longing on his face. With an almost physical jolt, Kyr accepted what he’d been avoiding.

He stepped forward, sliding his arms around Telsem, and after the briefest of hesitations, gave in to the kiss. It was clumsy and awkward. He didn’t know quite what to do with his nose, and their teeth crashed together, but the warmth of lips, the meeting of tongues and breath were all that mattered in that moment.

Telsem broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Kyr’s; his eyes burned bright, a sad smile on his lips. “I will miss you, my friend. More than you know.” He turned and walked into the night.

Kyr walked in the opposite direction and into his future.

This post was published on Saturday, 8 of December at 1:32am


End file.
